Yugi's Birthday
by DarkKyle13
Summary: Yugi runs into Yami and Anzu kissing! The worse part is that it's Yugi's birthday! What will happen? What will Yami do? Anzu blashing slight lemon and own character please read and comment! Darkwingedkyle13


**Darkwingedkyle13: Um yea I don't own yugioh or hilary duff's song who's that girl**

**Yuugi: please enjoy!**

**Yami: warning slight lemon,and Anzu bashing, and one of my own character**

**Yuugi: -hears lemon- (\\\\\\)**

**Yami: -smirks- oh Yuugi why don't we go to our room and play a few "games"**

**Yuugi: (\\\\\)**

**Kyle13: ah~ young love**

**~story~**

**Yuugi was in his bed crying his eyes out. Today was Yuugi's 17th birthday, and Yami had not said anything about this. Yuugi cried harder knowing what he saw 5 minutes ago. Yami "was" Yuugi's boyfriend until Yuugi saw him cheating.**

**~Flashback~**

**Yuugi was walking down the street to see if Yami was at Burger World. He walked in and looked around. He spotted Yami sitting at a table. Yuugi would usually run to his dark but this time something was different. Yuugi looked at shocked at his dark as Anzu kissed Yami. Yuugi felled to the floor with tears in his eyes. Yuugi slowly stood up and ran outside into the rain.**

**'I knew Yami probably liked Anzu but I didn't know it was that much! (A/N: Darn You Anzu!) Yuugi thought to himself as he ran home.**

**~End of Flashback~**

**Yuugi started to cry even more knowing that Yami would try to cover it up. Yuugi looked at his window and wiped away some tears. 'I can't believe that Yami would do that to me. I guess I'm not worth it for him!' he thought.**

* * *

**At Burger World, Yami was trying to push Anzu off of him. Six minutes ago he was thinking of what to do for Yuugi's birthday then he turned to see Yuugi walking by his window. Finally when he heard a door opening up, Anzu came out of nowhere and started to kiss him! Now Anzu wouldn't let go of him and Yami was sure Yuugi saw everything. Yami, tired of Anzu, punched her stomach sending her to the floor, flat on her butt.**

**"Yami why did you do that? Oh! Do you want to go somewhere and finished this?" Anzu said innocently though it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.**

**"It's Atemu to you Anzu! Yuugi can alone call me Yami! Plus he is innocent and when he is innocent it doesn't sound terrible!" Yami yelled at her.**

**"Yami stop playing hard to get. Now honey lets go somewhere." Anzu said as she reached for Yami's arm. Yami slapped her hand away and stood up, pushing Anzu down.**

**"Listen here you slut! I hate you! I have a boyfriend who can only call me honey! You dare touch me again and i'll punch your face! I might even consider sending you to the Shadow Relam! Now LEAVE. ME. ALONE.!" Yami yelled at her then left to go find Yuugi.**

**Yami started to run to all the places that Yuugi would run to when he felt bad. He checked tha park, the lake, the river side, and even the beach, yet he found no signs of Yuugi being there. Walking down the street in the rain he started to feel tears tring to fall but he refused to cry. "I screwed up big time..." Yami said to himself. He knew that it was not his fault but still he felt like it was. Yami soon felt a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Who is touching me?" Yami asked.**

**"Oh Yami do I scene some meanness? Here I thought I was a friend not an ememy." a girl's voice answered.**

**"Stella?" Yami asked.**

**"That is my name and don't you dare forget." Stella said with a wink. Stella was a short girl who was blind in her right eye. She had black hair and a blue and gray eye. Her right eye was blue thought it was a foggy blue due to her blindness. Stella's left eye was gray and it the light it looked silver. She cover her right eye with her bangs seeing that there really no point for people to stare.**

**"Stella why are you here?" Yami said sounding sad now.**

**"I felt that there was a sad person near so I came to see who and I found you. Atemu what's wrong?" Stella asked.**

**"Stella I think Yuugi might never forgive me..." Yami said not even looking at Stella.**

**"Yuugi? Why wouldn't... Atemu what did you do?"**

**"You know how this is Yuugi's birthday?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Well I was at Burger World and I saw Yuugi pass my window and he... he...saw Tea kiss me and I think I broke his heart..."**

**"He...he...saw did you kiss her back? did you push that brat off you? are you looking for Yuugi!"**

**"No. Yes. and I can't find him...I think I should just leave this to-" Yami was cut off by Stella.**

**"Atemu did you even check the house! Go check there and see if he there! Run to that house and if you see him tell him everything and ask for forgiveness! Go run now!" Stella yelled while pushing Yami forward to Yuugi's house.**

**"Stella-" Yami said looking at her but she cut him off.**

**"Damn it Atemu Yami! Go to Yuugi before he does something stupid! Hurry and run to him you stubborn Pharoh!" Stella yelled that her bangs moved showing her eye which had tears falling. Yami hated seeing that. When Yami was in Yuugi's body Stella happened to be around when Tea was stuck in a Ferris Wheel. When one the the boxes exploded part of the toxicon of the bomb felled in her eye cause the blindness that now was there. Yami nodded his head and ran to the house as fast as he could. He barely heard Stella yell "YOU BETTER FIX THIS ATEMU! BAKA!"**

**"I'll get her for that..." Yami thought as he ran to Yuugi's house.**

* * *

**Yami ran to Yuugi'd house as fast as his feet could take him. He opened the door wide open and started to run up stairs to Yuugi's room till he thought about the door. He stopped walked to the front door closing it and then taking a few deep breathes. He walked up the stairs slowly. He heard got closer to Yuugi's room and hear the song and music going off. Atemu Yami put his hands gentlely on the closed door and listen with his ear.**

**Yuugi was on his bed, his back against the wall. He had his knees to his chest and he hugged them as he listen to a song that the radio played.**  
**"_Right now we are going to listen to Hilary Duff's song 'Who's that girl?'" _The speaker said. Yuugi looked up and listen to the song. He heard it before so he sang along with it but it was hard. Tears started to fall once again.**

**_"There were places we would go at midnight,  
There sercets that nobody else would knooooww,  
There a reason but,  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me.._**

**_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one, that you want  
That has stolen my world!  
It's not real  
It;s not right  
It's my day, It's my night!  
By the way... Whose that girl liven my life?  
Oh no, living my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife..._**

**_Seems like everything the same around me...  
Then I look and everything has changggeeed...  
I'm not dreaming, So I don't know why?  
I don't know why?  
I don't know why?  
I don't know why?  
She's everywhere I wanna to be..._**

**___Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one, that you want  
That has stolen my world!  
It's not real  
It's not right  
It's my day, It's my night!  
By the way... Who's that girl living my life?  
_I'm one that who made you laugh  
Who made you feel and made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did, For who we were  
I'm not sorry, I'm not her...**

**___Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one, that you want  
That has stolen my world!  
It's not real  
It;s not right  
It's my day, It's my night!  
By the way... Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife..."_**

**The song stopped and so did Yuugi. He wanted to know why Yami did that? If Yami truely didn't like him why stay with him? Questions filled poor Yuugi's head untill he hear his door creak open. Yuugi lifted his head and his eyes widen. There was Yami there with ... was that tears? Yami was crying but why?**

**Yami walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Listen Yuugi... Can I talk to you please?" Yami said in a sad tone.  
Yugi sighed. "You don't have too. I saw you and Anzu and I saw the kiss. Just go ahead a leave me." Yuugi said heartbroken.  
Yami grabbed Yuugi and hugged him. "Yuugi it's not like that! That not what happened! She kissed me! I even puched her! Please believe me, Aibou!" Yami said hugging Yuugi tighter.  
Yuugi was about say he couldn't tell he felt something on his shoulder. "Y-Yami are ...you crying?" Yuugi asked in shock.  
"..Yes. I don;t want you to leave me. I don't want to leave you. I didn't want to ruin your birthday day either."  
"Yami you remembered?"  
"Of course how could I not know! Your my boyfriend, Little one." Yami said with a smile. Yuugi smiled and hugged Yami.  
Yami smiled and leaned his head to Yuugi's face. Yuugi leaned up and they kissed.  
Yami hugged Yuugi tighter as the kiss deepen. Yami licked Yuugi's bottom lip asking to enter. Yuugi gladly open his mouth and the battle of tongues started. Yami won not that Yuugi cared really. Yami licked every inch of this cute mouth that he knew so well. Yuugi maoned into the kiss. Yami slowly moved away from Yuugi's face to only there foreheads met. Yuugi blushed.  
"Happy Birthday my little angel." Yami said softly. Yuugi smiled, "Thank you Yami but what my present?" Yuugi asked as his head tilted to the side cutely. Yami smiled. "I'll show you." was all Yami said.  
Yami then laid Yuugi all the way down on his bed. Yuugi then blushed, "Yami w-w-what are you d-doing?" Yuugi asked. Yami siled and leaned down to Yuugi's ear and whispered, "I'm giving you your present little one." Yami said then he licked Yuugi's ear. Yuugi shivered and moan at the ghostly breathe hitting his ear.  
Yami smiled and kissed Yuugi deeply again. "I think we better start with opening your present. That's if your ready..." Yami said looking to the side. What happened next surpised Yami. Yuugi started to lifted up Yami shirt and then he tossed it to the side.  
"Yami stop talking please. I want my present." Yuugi said then he liked Yami's neck. Yami moaned and then looked at Yuugi.  
"As you wish my little one." Yami said as he took Yuugi's shirt off and then tossed it.  
They where soon lost in their passion and love for each other.  
**

* * *

Yuugi woked up the next morning. He yawned and looked at his clock. It was 9:00 a.m. Yuugi yawned and tried to sit up only to be hold down. He looked at behide him to see Yami next to him shirtless. Yuugi tilted his head in confusion but last night's events returned to him. Yuugi smiled and cuddle next to Yami and sighed happily.  
Yuugi 'eeped' when and arm wrapped around his waist. He looked up and looked right into some beautiful crimson eyes.  
"Good morning little one." Yami said.  
Yuugi giggled, "How long have you been awake?"  
Yami smiled, "Since 8:45"  
Yuugi looked at Yami.  
"Your beautiful when your asleep. You look like a sleeping angel." Yami said as he kissed Yuugi's nose. Yuugi smiled and then yawn again.  
"Let's go back to sleep,Yuugi." Yami said as he kissed Yuugi's lips. Yuugi nodded and rested his head on Yami's chest. They both softly felled back to sleep.

THE END~

Darkwinged: This was my first time writing a leading to a lemon scene please tell me how I did.

Yugi: Comment please!

Yami: Yugi time for your second present.

Yugi: Okay -they walk away-

Darkwinged: See you in my next story!


End file.
